


【底特律】【盖文→汉克】mission creep

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·群里作业，盖文自己玩哭自己。·依旧是solo，我要吃斋念佛一个月。·盖文好像往变态的路上前进了很大一步，这都是我的错。





	【底特律】【盖文→汉克】mission creep

盖文拉开窗帘的一角悄悄张望了一样又飞快地掩上了，他的手顺着窗帘滑下趁机擦去手心的汗。这是他第一次干这种见不得光的事，他需要确保事情能够继续顺利进行下去。盖文咽下口水，做了两次深呼吸才转过身面对躺在这家汽车旅馆的破床上的汉克。

儿子刚出生的哭闹显然让这位新晋奶爸累坏了，以致于在这种时候都能睡着。盖文扯着嘴角露出一个难看的笑，这个男人本不应该出现在这里。是他用了一点小心思剥夺了他和儿子的相处时光，是他阴暗的想要霸占他人生中哪怕仅有的几个小时。盖文觉得汉克看穿了他的把戏，那双湛蓝的双眼盯着他时，眼神锐利得像要把他切成两片。然而他顶住了，用操蛋的脏话和故作鲁莽的发言博取了他的一声叹息，他知道他不放不下他。

盖文清楚的记得汉克是怎样笑着接过钥匙然后拍着他的屁股把他推进房间，男人落在他臀上的力度一点没弄虚作假。这让盖文瞬间硬了，几乎要忘了他原本的计划。

可是汉克进屋后就没有碰过他，自顾自地检查了一下房间后拉上窗帘一屁股往床上一坐，并指着放在窗边的椅子让盖文坐得离他远一些。

脏话差点脱口而出，盖文咬住嘴唇吞下了，他没有理由和男人吵架，他没资格。带着愤怒和一丁点的悲哀，盖文老实地坐在了椅子上，他转头向窗外，没拉严实的窗帘缝中他能看见对面一层楼的房间，一对爱情鸟推搡着一起滚进了房间。

真令人羡慕。盖文忍住没有回头，他知道汉克抵挡不住诱惑，他只需要再多一点耐心，男人无法抗拒生理上的需求的。可没有多久盖文就听到了汉克打起鼾，他实在累坏了，一沾到床就能睡着。

他们的计划本不是这样的，盖文盯着汉克像要把他瞪醒一样，他在飞快地思考。接着，盖文站起来跑到床边伸手推了推男人壮硕的身躯，完全投入到睡眠女神怀抱之中的汉克并没有在盖文的推搡中醒来，靠在床头的背部甚至因为盖文的动作而下滑，整个人砸倒在床垫上，鼾声被枕头掩去了不少。盖文确认了一下，确定汉克不会被枕头闷死以后他就没有打算再挪动他。

盖文心情复杂地从地上捞起他的包，把里面的东西倒在床上：手铐（货真价实的）、跳蛋、按摩棒、润滑剂、保险套……来这种地方不带些东西说不过去。他真没有准备对汉克下药，盖文自认为还有底线，他做不出来那种事情。

那么稍微改变一下计划达到目的就行了。带着年轻人的无所畏惧，盖文下定了决心。他拉紧了窗帘，检查屋子确保没有监视设备，接下去的时间每一秒都非常宝贵，他得抓紧时间才能达到预定目标了。

汉克随时会醒过来，盖文一边脱外套一边盯着汉克没来得及刮的胡子想，他中途醒来看见自己的样子会忍不住扑上来吗，还是狠狠地训斥他一顿？

踩掉牛仔裤把T恤也扔到一旁，只穿着一件内裤盖文坐到了汉克身边，他的手边就是准备好的玩具。

现在收手还来得及，他能挽留住他们的正常关系，盖文的脑海里的理智在警告着他，无论他接下来有没有碰触汉克，只要被发现了，对方绝对能以性骚扰把他告到法院去。

那就不要让他发现就行了，或者立刻把他变成共犯。盖文想到了办法，他伸出手小心地把汉克放在外套内手机拿了出来。对，只要用他的手机录下视频——

盖文打开了摄像头正对着床的另一侧，避开了汉克的身影让视频看起来就像是他拍摄的一样。盖文坐到了镜头前，他表现得有些局促，好像他是被迫的一样，然后看了一样汉克躺着的方向装作按照指令的样子张开了腿。

汽车旅馆劣质的床垫因为盖文的动作发出的哀嚎都没有能让汉克睁开一丝眼皮，盖文放心大胆地做他想做的了。

单手掏出尚软的阴茎，盖文事先剃干净了自己的体毛，现在没有别的什么能遮挡住他的下体了。内裤的边缘卡在阴囊下方，沉甸甸的两颗卵蛋昭示着他已经有些日子没有发泄过了。不过那是当然的，当有一顿美味大餐等着你的时候，绝不会在餐前用一些垃圾食品填满肚子对吧。

他再一次看向了汉克，面对着真人自慰他也是第一次干，鼻尖萦绕着货真价实的汉克常用的古龙水的味道，那是他看着偷拍自撸时未曾感受过的。就像信息素一样，那味道瞬间让他阴茎有些抬头，而他甚至都还没碰过自己一下。

握住还未充血的柱身，用手指内侧的茧摩擦着，盖文瞟到了汉克摊开的手掌，那上面的茧比他自己的要厚上很多。他曾被这只大掌按倒，汉克光用拇指和食指就卡住了他的脖子，然后一推一压他就被狠狠掼倒了。汉克的虎口压着他的椎骨四指紧贴着脉搏，好像只要他不开口求饶另一只手就会迎上来扭断他的脖子。那绝对是力量和控制的完美示范，当时被压在软垫上的盖文却只记得了粗茧摩挲他后颈的触感和滴在他脸上汗水的味道。

现在盖文就觉得是汉克用那只手在抚摸他一样，速度很快没什么技巧可是讨好他的意味浓厚，他就是会那么做的人。阴茎在手中充血硬起，盖文换了一只手抓住自己的老二，空闲下来的那只则不由自主地伸向自己的胸，抓住柔软的胸肌又揉又搓。

很多人都以为男人的胸只是装饰，那是不对的，男人的胸上同样布满了敏感点，而盖文是其中翘楚，他擅长玩弄自己的胸。两只手指捏住立起的乳头，用指尖刮骚着中间的一道缝隙，慢慢感受它变硬变烫，然后盖文用更大的力气掐了下去。

被粗暴对待的那一侧凸起迅速变得坚硬，盖文却仿佛没有感觉一样继续虐待它，直到它仿佛要渗出血一样的红透了。那个地方变得极其敏感，现在只需要稍稍擦过它的顶端，火辣的电流就会导遍全身。

“呼……”盖文长叹了口气，来自胸口的安慰稍稍缓解了一点他的饥渴，他放开了红肿的乳头双手放回了下面。不用镜子盖文也知道他身上有几个地方变得粉红诱人，没怎么晒过太阳的过白肌肤衬着充血的乳尖和打在小腹上的龟头，足够登上畅销的GV封面了。

突然盖文的耳朵捕捉到一阵细小的窸窸窣窣声，他瞬间僵住了，不敢转头去确认是否是汉克睁开了眼睛。他抓着自己的阴茎大气不敢出，前端却违背他的意愿流出了不少前液，如果汉克出声呵斥他——盖文不由得想起了他藏在电脑深处的几个片子，拥有统一的关键字：蓝眼、警服、训诫……他吞了吞口水，如果事情变成那样也同样满足了他。

许久盖文都没有等来汉克的呵斥，他悄悄瞥了一眼发现他只是把脸从枕头中挪了出来给自己换个更舒服的姿势，不仅没有醒来反而嘴唇微张流出一点口水，反而睡得更沉了。

不知道是遗憾还是终于完全放心，盖文的动作越发大胆，他躺倒在了汉克身边，曲起腿摆弄那根已然硬起的阴茎。他没有忘记自己是在镜头前，他打开腿，沾满前液的手故意张开又转了转，黏连在指尖的液体拉出道银丝。然后盖文粗鲁地抓起自己老二，拱了拱背，再一次给自己做起手活，快速的撸动带动下方的阴囊，沉甸甸的囊袋落下时拍出响亮的声音。盖文确信手机记录下了这个声音，巧合的是，汉克此时发出了意味不明的嘟囔，这让他更硬了。

为了让表演更加赏心悦目，盖文用另一只手的指甲在阴囊上刮来刮去，显然那里十分敏感，只要指甲划过他就忍不住绷紧腿，脚趾痉挛地勾住床单。

张开的双腿在镜头前没有任何隐私，用力绷起的肌肉让盖文的大腿根部出现了一个性感的凹陷。腹部也因为用力而展现出了漂亮的肌肉，盖文跪坐了起来，他意图把自己的人鱼线展示在镜头前，包括他开始滴水的阴茎。

“哈、哈……”盖文忍不住低声呻吟，他看着近在咫尺的男人的睡颜，数着他的睫毛，幻想自己一会射出的精液打到他的脸上，白色粘稠的液体会挂在他的胡子上，它们可不会轻易就流下来。胡子会变成画布，精液会在上面勾勒出抽象的线条，就像他内心那些无法言说的欲望一样。

在他的幻想里，男人的眼睛会因为欲望而变成深蓝色，用不容拒绝的目光示意他再把腿打开一点，然后手指抹下刚才他射在他胡子上的液体递到他嘴边要他自己舔掉。

盖文当然不会拒绝，他伸出舌头讨好地在空气中做出舔舐的样子，汉克会喜欢听话能干的狗，会惩罚违背命令的坏警察。盖文掐紧自己的根部，他没有在期待来自汉克的惩罚。

但是仅靠想象和手活盖文没办法让自己射出来，他转了个身趴跪在床上，双手掰开自己的屁股，他做好了清洁屁眼周围连根毛都没有，他相信他的屁股看起来绝对可口。捞过一旁的润滑剂塞进自己的屁股里挤了一大坨，他事前扩张过了可是接纳他带来的小玩具还是需要帮助的。况且，盖文把润滑剂丢到了一旁冲镜头扭了扭屁股，过多的润滑液仿佛失禁一般从他的屁眼里流出来。

褪了毛的肛周呈现着悦目的淡褐色，他的手指在褶皱上画了一圈后才进入到里面，摄像头忠实地记录下它急不可耐地吞下东西的模样。盖文在这里没什么多余的想法，手指在里面随意搅了搅就抽出来换上大家伙顶上自己饥渴的嘴。

一手掰着臀瓣一手握着按摩棒的姿势没办法让盖文一次性就把那根粗大的硅胶捅到底，又或者可能那根东西实在太大太粗了。盖文把按摩棒抽出来些许再捅入，他的身体陡地一震，失声骂出一句脏话，然后他紧张地看向汉克，不忘把声音转成了细碎的呻吟。

他一下子就顶到了自己的前列腺，这快乐来得太快也太突然，通常他需要寻找许久才能找到那一点。盖文只能把这归咎于汉克在他的旁边他超长发挥了，事实也通常都是如此。他一个小警员能和最年轻的的副队长搭档，不拼了命在他面前表现，他都没办法对得起自己心底的那份爱慕了。

盖文打开了按摩棒的开关，夹紧了屁股，他的手要和他的屁股抗争，从咬得死紧的屁股中把按摩棒把出来再捅回去，只一下就让盖文满头大汗。这饥渴的屁股！盖文暗骂了自己一句，真正的好东西在边上呢，他就这么贪婪地咬着一个假货不放！盖文算是明白了他的身体和他一样，都固执得要命，一旦抓到手的东西就不舍得放开。他狠狠地抽插了一次，把自己插得往前顶了顶，差点撞上了床头。

“操！”情欲侵染了他的理智，盖文忘记了控制声音，他忘情地摆弄着自己屁股里的那根东西，一边往汉克身边又靠了靠。他的脸几乎都要贴上他的了，汉克的呼吸扑在他脸上，就像他马上要亲他了一样。

哦，不！盖文打了个激灵，在自己的嘴唇要碰到汉克的前把自己拽了回来，吻可不在他的计划之内，他早就在汉克宣布他要当父亲了的时候把和他建立对等的充满爱意的亲密关系这一选择项给删除了。盖文·里德一向很清楚他要的是什么，他当然想要最好的了，可在不能如愿的时候，他也能退而求其次。

这也是他会用汉克的手机拍下视频的原因，没有人会相信他们没有任何关系的前提下一方手机会录有另一方的性爱视频，他可以强迫地把汉克和自己绑在一起——当然，这是最下策的下策，他还是努力勾引一下让他们成为炮友——

盖文突然怔住了，他的手把按摩棒推进到前所未有的深度，顶端抵着他的肠道疯狂转动，一道冰冷的电流蹿过身体，他认为他发现了自己新的敏感点，绝不是因为他意识到汉克不可能答应成为他的炮友。

他的屁股不由自主地沉了下去，迎合着按摩棒的抽插，把整根东西全都吃了下去，润滑液因为他粗暴的动作四处飞溅，把屁股得湿哒哒的。快感一层一层的堆积，盖文却觉得有些悲伤起来，他害怕自己会像习惯用假货操自己一样去习惯把对汉克的爱压在心底，那样他就永远也不可能得到了还会搭进去很多。

如果现在他摇醒汉克，抱着他哭诉自己的爱意，他会有所动摇的吧，诱拐他再犯下一些错误，他就能像蛇一样紧紧缠住他，他们就再也不是毫无关系的了。

可他又只是个胆小鬼，只敢在人边上玩自己不敢找人做爱。

盖文把头埋进了枕头里，他不敢再看汉克，略微的窒息感让他临高潮更近了一步，他想要清空多余的想法专心迎来这一次的高潮。

然而他越想抛开汉克，男人的身影在他脑内就越清晰，耳边还有他匀称的呼吸，盖文无可抑制地想象自己屁股里的家伙是汉克的，他加快了抽插的力道，就像要把他干进床里一样……

盖文的身体绷出一个漂亮的的弧度，浓稠的精液喷洒出来，一波又一波，但通通被安全套拦了下来，他还留有一点理智最后一刻给自己套上了安全套，没人有办法在这种情况下还能把床单也换了。

高潮让盖文眼前一片空白，温暖的潮水盖住了他的四肢，绵长的余韵还在继续，他感觉很满足身体沉甸甸的，又随时都能飞起来一样。他经历了一次不错的高潮，盖文咂咂嘴，遗愿清单上的项目又少了一样，他的手还在无意识地抚弄自己的阴茎，向上推挤着企图榨出更多的液体。

尽职的按摩棒依旧抵在他肠道深处不知疲倦地震动着，高潮过后的脱力令盖文没有力气撑起身体，他只能就着这个姿势拔出按摩棒。他的屁股却好像没有吃饱一样，紧咬着这个棍子不放，盖文只稍微拔出来一些就不慎脱手，按摩棒滑进了更深处。

他没有时间来第二轮了，他知道即便是累到失态，深刻在汉克骨子里的敬业也会让他尽快醒来。盖文必须迅速收拾掉残局，才能维持明面上的如常。

可是被养刁了的肠道才没有因为一次高潮就放过盖文，它渴求着，强迫身体的其他部位配合他，没来得及软下去的阴茎颤颤巍巍地又吐出一点精液。

盖文有些慌乱，焦急让他更没有办法把东西拔出来，更悲催的是他的手也没办法从阴茎上挪开。

他不知道他为什么又开始了第二轮，盖文自暴自弃地想，不过既然已经开始了就应当速战速决，今天的计划已经产生了太多的变量。他主动把按摩棒推进了一点，擦着前列腺，猛烈的快感瞬间让盖文有些后悔，不应期中间这些快感简直是折磨。他的眼里蓄起了泪水，他没有什么羞耻心，他才不是因为贪婪才想哭，他渴望立刻能够得到。

盖文选择了继续尝试和自己的身体斗争，他把按摩棒拉到入口处，一大半都已经在外面了，只剩下粗大的头部堪堪还卡在里面，乱七八糟的液体顺着按摩棒流到他手上滴在了床单上，染出了一片深色。

此时盖文没有办法考虑善后的事情，他在说服自己放松括约肌，把按摩棒排出去，这样他就能把自己抢救回来。可能是排泄的暗示太过强烈，盖文控制不住他的屁股，痉挛的肠道再一次把按摩棒吞到了深处，不巧，盖文的手还碰到了开关把震动调到了最大。

始料未及的快感让盖文从床上弹起，又重重地落了回去，像一条离水了的鱼。他现在只能用手死死地捂住自己的嘴祈祷汉克能再多睡上一会了。他沉浸在灭顶的快感里，经历过一波高潮的阴茎半软着流出稀薄的精液，屁股兜不住润滑啵啵地往外流，他也控制不住他的眼泪，哭着迎来潮吹……

 

幸运女神还是眷顾盖文的，他终于把按摩棒从屁股里拔出来并清理好一切痕迹后，汉克还是维持着一开始的姿势睡得很沉。

至于那段视频，盖文想了想，没有删掉它而是加密存进了手机深处。汉克是个电子白痴，他一辈子都不可能发现这个视频并解开密码的。最后，他把手机放回了原位，汉克不会知道在他睡着的时候发生了什么，就如同他永远不会知道一份埋藏极深的扭曲的爱恋一样。

 

———

 

“我他妈竟然睡过去了？！”汉克突然跳了起来，他警惕地打量着四周，盖文好好地坐在那把椅子上，就像没挪动过一样。

“睡得像个死人。所幸，庆幸目标跟你一样，这两小时一点动静没有。”

“老天我从没想过一个婴儿能闹腾成那样！我整整一周没好好睡过觉了。”

“所以你跟来干什么？我不需要一个保姆。”

“嘿！注意你的嘴！”汉克有些生气，他说出的话还是带着点规劝，“你这样子有谁敢做你搭档执行任务。”

“我自己可以。”

“你一个人潜入这家专供同性恋偷情的汽车旅馆，”汉克上下打量了盖文，露出不怀好意的笑容，“被人骚扰的几率可不小，况且这里还是那个通过网络诱拐青少年的强奸犯的根据地……虽然你年纪大了点但看起来还是挺嫩的……”

“操你安德森！”盖文想揪汉克的领子，但身高差让他只能改为用手指戳他的胸膛，“我警告你，你敢在说一个字，”盖文比了比他的拳头，“我可不会管你是不是我上司。”

“那就继续监视，是你说收到消息今天他会有行动，害得我要牺牲形象跟你一起蹲在这屋子，最好别让他跑掉，你得抓个现行。”

“啧。”

“真希望局里给你塞个搭档这样就不用只有我天天被抓壮丁了。”汉克小声地抱怨，但明显不介意盖文听见。

“我不需要搭档一个人也能办好案子，你……!”盖文被汉克一把捂住了嘴。

“嘘，你听是不是有求救声？你的线人确定诱拐犯是在对面那间房？他们换到了我们这一层！”

盖文拍开汉克的手，他没料到犯人会换个房间而他显然错过了线人的消息！在他沉浸在自己的幻想之中的时候……

“菜鸟，还是得我看着才行。”汉克推了盖文一把，“还不快去抓人等着被我抢功劳吗？！”

 

End.

 

 

 

 


End file.
